


Where I Am Folded, I Am a Lie

by shealynn88



Series: At the Root of Evil, Good; At the Heart of Light, Darkess [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't forget her voice. </p><p>He'd tried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Am Folded, I Am a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> AU from Bad Moon Rising, 2X03

* * *

_As though led by a hand in the complete silence, the Prince finally reached the room where the beautiful Princess lay..._

_\- Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

Sean set aside the pile of paperwork to answer his cell.

“ _Captain Renard, I'm sorry to call, it's Juliette. Silverton._ ” She clarified as if he might have forgotten. She sounded unsure. Unsure and _scared_.

Sean got up and closed his office door before responding. He'd known who it was as soon as she'd said his name. He couldn't forget that voice.

He'd tried. Every day since they'd spoken at the precinct, he'd tried.

“Juliette, of course. What can I do for you?”

“I'm so sorry, I just...I didn't know who to call. I didn't want to bother Nick...I mean, I don't want to bother you, either. I guess I just didn't...you said to call... It's not an _emergency_ , really.” She laughed uneasily.

The fear in her voice was very real – she was obviously trying, unsuccessfully, to convince herself there was nothing to worry about. Like all decisions he made, this one was made quickly.

“It sounds like it is to you,” he said, grabbing his jacket. “Maybe it would be best if I stop by. Are you at home?”

“Yes. Thank you. There's...there's someone outside. In a car across the street. I'm sure it's nothing...”

“I'll be right there,” he said, snapping his phone shut and pulling on his coat.

“Wu,” he called on his way out.

“Sir?”

“Where's Burkhardt?”

“Lower East. Following a lead on the Farnsworth case.”

Sean gave a curt nod, hardly breaking stride. “I'll be out. Have Janice call me if anything comes up.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sean didn't use his siren; he didn't want to draw attention to himself. But he drove as quickly as he dared. This was important, to keep Nick with him. 

He didn't lie to himself. He couldn't really afford it. Compartmentalization, on the other hand, was something he'd mastered a long time ago. So he concentrated on his vision of the future, and what Juliette meant to Nick, and avoided thinking about the other reasons he had to work so hard not to speed.

Sean parked a block away and walked around to the house, scanning the area.

The woman and child in the yard nearby were human.

The man mowing his lawn next door was a _Jagerbar_. Sean nodded at him on the way by, and the man bowed his head. Still his, then.

Further on, there was a pair of human runners, and an occupied car, barely within sight of the house. Sean committed the plate to memory and kept walking, kept scanning.

A cat crossed the road to avoid the house on the corner. There was something, or someone, in the tree in the backyard. Possibly just a treehouse. Then again, could be a _wesen_. He had a feeling he was going to be spending some late nights out here.

He made his way to the house – there were no other occupied cars.

He didn't have to knock on the door. She opened it as soon as he started up the front stairs.

“I feel like I'm overreacting,” she said, letting him in and glancing around before closing the door. “But since the break-in last year, and...there were people watching me then, too. I never called the police, they seemed more scared of me than I was of them, but...” She met his eyes. “This seems different.”

“Let's sit,” he said. “Tell me what you saw.”

She nodded. “Right.” She stopped suddenly, then turned to touch his arm. “Sean.” She raised her eyes slowly to meet his. He watched her swallow – the way her throat moved, drawing his eye to the shadow at the base of her throat and the line of her collarbone. He caught himself and dragged his gaze back to her face, to eyes filled with fear and determination. She was brave and beautiful, and incredibly, incredibly not for him. And, even knowing that, he only just stopped himself from smoothing the worry from her face with his fingertips. This fierce protectiveness could only be caused by the lingering spell that woke her – he'd left those sorts of feelings behind a very long time ago.

It didn't make the compulsion any less painful to deny.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “For this. For coming, without questions. It really...” She pressed her lips together and broke eye contact. “It means a lot.”

He took a deep breath when she stepped away, and let the calm of distance settle over him. He couldn't afford to get personal, here. He'd been working on this for too long.

It only took a second to snap back and focus, and he was all business when he sat down across from Juliette and leaned in. Professional and concerned. This was what had brought him up in the ranks, what made him good in front of reporters. Calm under pressure, confident, and always, always, _controlled_. Perfectly controlled.

“Take your time,” he told her, taking his notepad from his jacket. "Just tell me what happened. What did you see?"


End file.
